


Simon Lewis Defence Squad

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, i wrote this while listening to eurovision okay, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harsh words get thrown about, careless consideration for feelings, bitter accusations and angered insults. Simon shouts till his voice is hoarse and Raphael matches him word for word, snarling and hissing and sounding oh-so-hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Lewis Defence Squad

**Author's Note:**

> For the Saphael Network: Firsts.
> 
> I chose first fight.

It’s loud.

No, scratch that, it’s as if a hurricane has torn through the Hotel, doors splintering off hinges, fist-shaped holes in the walls, voices screaming, rising in volume as tempers increase. 

Harsh words get thrown about, careless consideration for feelings, bitter accusations and angered insults. Simon shouts till his voice is hoarse and Raphael matches him word for word, snarling and hissing and sounding oh-so-hurt. 

And then, just like that, it’s over. With a slammed door and a muffled scream. 

The Clan tiptoes around Raphael for days, not mentioning the sudden disappearance of everyone’s favourite Fledgling. And if he’s short tempered, curt with everyone and everything, they ignore it and go on their way. It’s not their place to comment.

The Clan may keep quiet, the same rules do not however, apply to the Shadowhunters.

Clary comes first, as self-proclaimed leader of the Simon Lewis Defence Squad (Raphael imagines the tiny ‘TM’) and shouts at him for far too long, accusations and pleading and the occasional attempt at guilt-tripping. It’s a pretty admirable attempt. But Raphael’s nothing if not firm, and eventually she leaves, eyes stained red, head held high.

Next it’s Isabelle Lightwood, whip equipped, not a hair out of place. She threatens him, threatens him some more, and… oh! Threatens him again. It’s mildly impressive, if not a complete failure, such a small Shadowhunter like her does not scare him. (She doesn’t, shut up Lily). And finally she leaves too, with a parting “He’s too good for you”.  
Hell if that ain’t true.

Alec Lightwood looks incredibly awkward, huddled opposite him on the couch. All of his 6’3 frame squished into the smallest position possible, eyes very much avoiding Raphael’s as he explains “He’s just so mopey” and “He literally never stops talking” and Raphael’s personal favourite “There’s no escaping him, he made me watch the Graduate last week, twice!”.

Raphael’s 95% sure Magnus sent him, but it’s the thought that counts. He very politely tells Alec to get the hell out of his Hotel, and Alec very politely does as he’s told. Raphael likes that kid.

Raphael knows it’s serious when, three days later, Jace Wayland, shows up on his doorstep, looking for all intents and purposes, like he’d rather be anywhere but there. All Raphael gets this time is a hurried “Take him back before I stab him” before the pain-faced blond disappears into the night.

Of course he’s not worried that the idiot will follow through on his threat.

It wouldn’t hurt to check on Simon just in case though.

When Raphael walks through the front door of the Institute the next day (they really need better security, anyone could just walk in) he’s greeted by several exclamations of “Finally” and finds himself begin directed down a hideous corridor to an equally hideous looking door. 

When Simon finally opens the door, Raphael apologises first. Something that surprises both of them, Simon listens, and Raphael talks and then, when he’s finished, Simon motions him over and hugs him with all his strength. 

Soothed apologies and kind words fill the spaces between them, Simon clings onto Raphael, wrapping his limbs around him, excuses about separation anxiety and “Clary’s hugs aren’t the same shh”.

And then, just like that, it’s over. With a slammed door and a muffled moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
